Singing Oah
by FoREverBaaaka
Summary: "Oh come on! He totally likes you!"Sakura said as I sighed,watching that stupid dope embarrassed me with such lyrics," he's annoying," "Oh don't act like that Sasuke,"she laughed"Yeah, he's even a senior! And you just transferred here too!"and then there's Ino. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the singing idiot,only to hide my smile.NaruSasu FemSasu. Feedback would be lovely
1. It's me, Sasuke

The sound of a violin, is my biggest fear in school nowadays. A stupid, Dope, Usuratonkachi, Solar Flare, just has to embarrass me out of my wits. I thought transferring to this school would be nice and peaceful, and I would meet better friends that don't hang with me just for my wealth only to have me kick them into the sewer, and get _me_ in trouble for it and….well, expelled. And well, that part turned out right, but I didn't expect for a senior to fall in love with me during the first week of my transfer. And of course after that, the stupid senior, just had to bring up one of my favorite songs…and make it my nightmare. I mean, it's not the first time someone came to like me and asked me out, it happens to me a lot, but this…this was crossing the line.

I am Uchiha Sasuke, a sixteen year-old female that just transferred to Konoha High School in hopes of searching for the perfect school life. My 'perfect school life' comes with, me, actually having closer friends. Keeping my grades high at the top of the list. And maybe, if possible, a boyfriend that actually is in love with me and not my money, and of course, is the same age as me.

I come to think that most people like me for my dark hair that would touch my calfs, straight and perfectly thin. I would never think they would fall in love with my personality, they would be crazy if they did. Or, it could be how I look, but who would want someone that looks like a vampire, I sometimes even have the red eyes to go with it…..don't ask, it's just a Uchiha thing.

I sighed as I entered the girls changing room, and walked passed a couple of girls talking about nail polish or something like that. I had finally reached my locker, as I placed my hands on my lock and started to twist the knob.

"Sasuke!" and the locker next to mine, belongs to my 'friend' that seems to take an interest in me calling us 'the bestest-est-est~ friends ever….plus Ino!'," so, so, did he do it yet today?" she asked me. This 'friend' of mine, is the girl who knows almost everything, of everyone, and she is, Sakura Haruno.

Ugh, that bubble gum hair makes me want to vomit, but it's not like I'm going to say that, my personality may be a little bad, but not _that_ bad," No, and hopefully he stopped," I replied back to her, pulling the lock down to unlock it and taking it off of the hook.

"What!? Why!?" she emit," it's so cute how he tries everything to get your attention," she squealed

Ugh, don't get me started with that squeal," Well, I think it's annoying," I opened my locker and took my clothes out, taking off my shirt to reveal my white skin.

Sakura chuckled and put her school clothes back in her locker," So can I do your hair today?" she asked

"My hair?" I grabbed my P.E. shirt and put it on.

Sakura nodded with glittering eyes, as she un-tucked it from my shirt," It's just so, long and pretty, it's even longer than Ino's," she said.

"Whatever," I said, as I unzipped the zipper from the side of my skirt, as the clothing fell from my hip and landed on the floor, revealing more, yes, more of my thigh, these skirts were just too damn short!  
"Do what you want with it," I answered her.

Sakura squealed again as she waited for me to finish changing.

I grabbed my shorts, as I put them on and tightened them with the string. Sakura ran out of the locker room for a minute but came back just when I finished putting everything in my locker and closing it.

"Sit down, sit down," she ordered hitting a bench.

I blew at my bangs and did what she told me to, so I sat at one of the benches and let her do her 'magic.'

Sakura had to hum _that _song while doing my hair," Sakura, really?" I asked her

She chuckled and smiled," Well he sang it so much that I got it stuck in my head," she continued humming it.

Sakura pinned a bobby pin in my hair and then examined it for a while, until she emit," Done!" she clapped her hands. It was a high braided bun with the most delicate details to match with it all, while my bangs just chilled.

"Sakura, you do know it's just going to get messy afterwards right?" I turned around and looked up at her

"Yes, yes, yes, but then I get to do your hair again!" she clapped

I stood up and headed for the door," Come on, let's go," I waited for her.

Sakura put the pins on the bench and caught up to me, as we walked out of the changing room and out to the field.

Sakura and I got to where our class was, waiting for out teacher. Everybody talked about the most strangest things, one group of guys were talking about the latest episode of one of the stupidest anime's ever. One group of girls were talking about going to see their crushes at a baseball practice. Another group of boys and girls were talking about their math teacher and how shy she acted.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sakura hit my arm

"Ow," I winced and put my hand over the aching spot," What?!"

"Look, there he is!" She said pointed to a window nearby.

I looked over and saw him, he was currently in orchestra with his friends, looks like they have a lot of free time.

He looked over at me and his eyes lit up, he smiled and waved at me in big, circular motions. He is such, a dope.

And he, is Uzumaki Naruto, the best violin player in the school, and not to mention the quarter back in football, so to sum everything up, he was the most popular guy in school, and he just had to fall in love for me, a the schools newest noob who only transferred here a couple weeks ago...

I jerked a bit as I made a move to wave back, swinging my arms in small motions and looking the other way. I wasn't blushing…was I?

"Aw, Sasuke," Sakura called my name," look at him!" she pointed again," his face is all, red!"

I sighed and looked at where our class was," Come on, Sakura, we're running a lap," I said as I dragged her along.

"What!? Stupid Kakashi Sensei," she pouted and ran with me.

I looked back at Naruto, who was still blushing, as I looked back ahead of me, looking down at my moving feet, and smiled.

~( O.O )~

After running about four laps around the big field, Sakura was panting like a dog," Sasuke! How do you run that fast, and not get tired," she said, gasping for air like a fish.

I shrugged," I have more stamina?"

"Alright class," Kakashi sensei said," you can walk another five rounds!"

Our class sighed, as they got up off their butts and started to walk again.

Sakura followed me in a slow walk, still tired from the last run," Come on Sakura, it wasn't that bad," I said

"Wasn't that bad!?" she sighed and began to walked a little faster.

I chuckled a bit at her words. We passed the window again and Naruto seemed to be performing for the whole class.

_Schoenburg Violin Concerto_.

"What a lovely piece, right Sasuke?" Sakura asked me and nudged my arm

I looked over at Naruto and then looked away," It's…alright," why can't I ever be honest?

I have this really bad case of not being honest, it was like an unknown disease that only I seemed to have around other people. Maybe it's the fact that I'm quite anti-social, and I'd rather spend time at home playing League of Legends or other games I really shouldn't be playing, and not going out like a normal high school girl, getting myself drunk and doing drugs…my parents should be proud of me.

"Sasuke, you can be such a tsundere character sometimes," Sakura laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ugh Sakura doesn't watch anime…..does she?

"Nothing, nothing," she swatted her hands," but really, isn't it a really good piece!?" she asked," he really is good at the violin,"

I rolled my eyes at her statement and looked back at Naruto," there are many better than him, Sakura," I told her.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," she clicked her tongue and sighed," you have to be honest sometimes, I know you may be jealous of him. I mean, you had to stop playing the violin when you're family told you it was a useless-,"

"Shut up, Sakura," I emit and glared at her," I don't want to talk about that," anything but that…..

Sakura jerked and then looked over at Naruto," Alright then," she said," sorry, Sasuke," she apologized

"It's alright," I replied.

Remember when I said Sakura knew almost everything of everyone? Well, I have no idea how she found out, but now she knows that I had a thing for music.

When I started 2nd grade, I begged my parents to let me do something 'musical,', and Itachi said that probably a violin was good enough, and do you think I listened to him…..of course! So I…asked….and…..well…..I guess they said yes to it.

But as time passed, my parents just weren't satisfied with the music that came out of the wooden instrument. It was always either," You're just wasting your time," or," Sasuke, shut that thing up, Itachi's trying to study," and," ugh, I'm just wasting my time on you,"

"Grades always come first for a student," my mother would always say," everything else is worthless and a waste of time," my father would say.

Then when I started 3rd grade, my first recital came.

The worst thing was, that I had caught the flu that day, my parents wouldn't let me go, but did you actually think I would listen to them. Of course not.

When my turn finally came, as I stepped onto the stage, something in my snapped, everything turned black, as the last thing I heard from that day, was the sound of cracking wood, and snapping stings.

I haven't touched a violin since that day, that piece I learned, I was finally ready to show to my parents that the violin wasn't a waste of time, was a concerto as well. I practiced for hours and hours, until my fingers would bleed and Mother would scold me for trying so hard.

"Okay!" Kakashi Sensei shouted," you can go back in now,"

"Ah!" Sakura shouted," damn I hate this class!" she complained

"Well, I guess it is quite tiring," I agreed with her," but this is one of my best clas-,"

"One of your best!?" she cut me off," Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" she repeated," you are at the top of every single fucking class!" she emit, scaring me for a bit. She sighed and walked in front of me," come on, let's go," she stopped and waited for me.

I sighed, as I looked back at the window, and ran over to Sakura.

~(T.T)~

The bell rang throughout the school, as fourth period was over and lunch began. I sighed as I got up and stretched my arms, math can be such a pain sometimes.

"Hiya!" I was greeted with someone jumping on my back, as the two of us landed on the floor.

"Ino!" Sakura emit," how did you get here that fast!?"

The weight on my back had finally been lifted, as the girl got up and straightened herself," I have my ways," she winked

This crazy one is, Ino Yamanaka. When I said Sakura know almost everything of everyone, keyword 'almost.' Ino, here, knows everything, of everyone. She had really dull blond hair that also touched her knees, but mine was about one centimeter longer, or as Sakura measured. Her blue eyes were quite dull as well, they didn't seem to have much…..color in them.

"So, so, so," the blonde chanted," it is lunch time!" she continued," and he'll probably be here in about a couple of minutes-"

"No, no, no," Sakura started," he'll be here in approximately-,"

Sakura stopped, she started to walked to the door, sliding it open, as she peeked outside," OMG! He's already here!"

"Are you serious!?" Ino squealed and ran over to her, peering outside as well," Oh my! Why he is!"

No, no, no, no, no! I have to get out of here! I sprinted over to them and looked outside. He really was here, he was only twenty meters away from the door, carrying his violin, which, was out of his case! Some of his orchestra friends followed him, as they laughed.

"Naruto, you really know how to scare a first year," one of his friends, Pein, said.

"Yeah, yeah, remember the time when he got pissed at his little brother and scared off the nearby freshman," another one, Neji, stated

"I'm not trying to scare her!" Naruto argued," I just-,"

"Want to get her attention, because she is an Uchiha, and you are an Uzumaki," Pein started

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto moved away from the other

"You wouldn't understand," Neji stated as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Okay~," the blonde started walked faster and away from the other two

Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! I have to get out of here, before he comes and starts singing again! Ugh, and he's going to make his friends play the stupid melody, and goes on and on and on and it's so repetitive! The worst part of it all is that Sakura and Ino thinks that it's so cute, they strangle me and make me listen to the whole. Entire. Song!

And I was stuck in a trance, panicking in my own little world of 'Oh Crap Naruto's Coming!' I didn't even realize that Ino and Sakura backed away from the door, sliding it open even wider. And I didn't even noticed that Naruto, was standing right in front of me.

"Sasuke~," I heard Sakura call my name in that annoying voice of hers.

"What!" I turned around to face her.

"Looks who here," Ino said batting her eyes

I gulped, and slowly turned around," Oh for heaven's sake!" I emit.

As I could hear the sound of a violin starting, and the voice of the biggest dope ever….

Ah I can't stand this song anymore! I plugged my eyes and sprinted out the door between Naruto and Neji, as I raced down the hallway full of people.

"Hey! Sasuke!" I could hear Suigestu's voice," is he at it again?" he asked

"YES!" was the only thing I said as I passed him and sprinted in the girls bathroom.

~(T.T)~

"Aw come on Sasuke!" Sakura grabbed my arm and shook it," it's not that bad! It's cute,"

"Cute! Is not the word!" I stated," It is more like..! It's more like!...,"

"Romantic?" Ino chuckled

"NO!" I shook my head

"Then what is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked me," and don't say it's annoying, you know that's not what you really think it is," she stated.

"I just…," I paused," just leave me alone," I stated. As I headed for the door and exited the bathroom, walking back to the class, and the bell rang.

*B*E*L*L*S*

The rest of the school day ended, as I put my things into my bag, and pushed in my chair, walking out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Sakura and Ino stood outside waiting for me, as the two smiled at me. I sighed, and smiled back at them, as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"So, guess what?" Sakura asked Ino

"Hm?" the blonde replied while looking at her phone and sucking on some candy

"I saw Kiba and Hinata Sensei at the mall together the other day!" Sakura emit.

Ino chocked and looked at Sakura," You serious!?" she shouted…ugh the way they talk…..makes me want to barf even more

"No lie," Sakura replied," they were sitting at a table in Starbucks," she nodded

"Well maybe they just happened to both be there," I said, while looking outside the window

"No, couldn't be!" Sakura disagreed," they had to have plan that,"

"Whatever," I replied.

:P

"I'm home!" I shouted when I opened the door to my house.

"Oh hey Sasuke," Itachi greeted me with a smile," how was school?"

I rolled my eyes and closed the door, entering and taking off my shoes, putting on slippers and placing my bag onto a chair," It was a pain in the ass….again,"

Itachi chuckled," Watch your tongue at home, Sasuke. You know how Mother and Father is about that kind of language," he scolded me

"Whatever," I said as I sat on a chair and the dinner table," where is Mother and Father anyways?"

"They had to go to a meeting," Itachi replied," they won't make it back in time for dinner so I guess we could go out and eat something," he suggested

"Alright!" I quickly replied.

Itachi was the only person in my family who wouldn't go against my choices, unlike my parents. He's really the only person I can talk to about my problems at school and things like that.

"So~," he sighed sitting down across from me," d-,"

"You're aren't really going to ask about that, are you!?" I sighed and dropped my head on the table.

"What!? I don't see why not," he said," I think it's actually kinda-,"

"Don't. Say. 'Cute!" I scolded him loudly

Itachi backed back," Well I was about to say 'sweet," he said raising his arms

"Cute' and 'sweet' are almost the same thing, Brother. Whenever you hear those two words you think of pink, or cupcakes with icing and sprinkles, couples on Christmas Eve cuddling and kissing or all of that lovey dovey shit," I stated

"Sasuke, your tongue," Itachi pointed

"Sorry,"

"You are such a dark person, Sasuke," Itachi called me

"You are too," I replied

"Yes, yes, yes, but I have a girlfriend and I don't scare away my fan club either," he stared at me

"Haku doesn't count, she's almost just as dark as me," I argued," and I do now scare away my fans,"

"Ah so you finally agree with me that you are indeed a dark person," Itachi smirked

"….I never said I wasn't a dark person," I bit back

Itachi rolled his eyes and drooped in his chair," Why don't you just give him a chance?" he asked me

I paused for a second," I don't know….., I don't know if I'd be doing the right thing," I admitted

"Well, you'll never know. Maybe, he's just the right person," Itachi poked my forehead

I jerked and slapped his hand away," Stop doing that!" I swatted my hands

Itachi chuckled, as I took my hair and grabbed a nearby hairband and trying it up in a ponytail.

"Don't you want to cut your hair?" Itachi asked me," I mean, doesn't it get in the way?"

"No, not really," I replied," I mean, it does get a little in the way sometimes but it's not that bad,"

"Why did you decide to keep your hair long again?" Itachi asked

I rolled my eyes," I've told you a thousand times," my voice echoed," because of this guy I met who said my hair was nice, and-,"

"You were actually innocent and sweet back then to fall in love with him," Itachi batted his eyes

I stared at him," Don't, do that. And no, I did not fall in love with him, he was just…a friend,"

"You didn't even ask him for his name," Itachi pointed out

I nodded and threw my arms in the air," I don't even remember what he looks like anymore,"

Itachi sighed and blew at his bangs," Maybe I should cut mine?"

I laughed at his words," You're hair is almost as long as Haku's, maybe you should," I continued laughing

"Nah," he shook his head," I'll let it grow,"

I stopped laughing as I sighed and stood up and grabbed my bag," I'm tired, I'm going to my room to sleep, wake me up when we go for dinner," I said as I started walking

"Alright, whatever," Itachi got up as well and stretched, as he left to the living room.

I went up the stairs, making the thump noise every time I stepped up, as I walked down the hallway and over to my room.

I sort of didn't like looking at my door, Haku got this 'great' idea of painting the door blue, and well, I didn't really mind, but she mistaken the blue for the pink, so now there's like this big stroke of pink down my door, and I have to face every day.

I opened the door and entered my room, letting a little cold air blow past me. I closed the door behind me and threw my bag on my desk, making a big thud noise.

I went over to my closet and grabbed my pajamas, as I started to undress, and change.

I exited the closet and closed the door, throwing my school clothes in the laundry basket, as I flopped myself on my bed.

I grabbed a nearby pillow, and wrapped my arms around it, curling up into a ball and closing my eyes.

"_Well, you'll never know. Maybe, he's just the right person,"_

"Yeah, right, Itachi," I took my blanket at my feet and threw it over myself, as I dozed off, and soon enough, I fell asleep.

(zzzz)

I had the worst morning after the dinner with Itachi. My alarm clock went berserk and wouldn't stop going 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,' like it was screaming 'WAKE UP BITCH YOU GOT SHIT TO DO,' in my face. So I had to run downstairs, get a screwdriver, run back upstairs, grab the clock, and smash the damn beeper. The worst part of it all is that Itachi, told me all I needed to do was take the battery out.

Well, there goes another alarm clock, got to go get a new one.

Breakfast wasn't all that great either, I had accidently spilled milk on my skirt, and it didn't look good. So I had to run back upstairs, yet again, and get a new skirt to change into.

Oh God, don't get me started on walking to school, I should've asked for a ride from Itachi!

I almost got ran over twice from thinking about….you know who. I got scratched by a cat I tried to make friends with…..rude. Almost became a forced prostitute, almost got bitten by a stray dog as well, and almost fell into the river bank.

And after all of this, I looked like crap and was late to science class, oh joy~…

"I'm sorry I'm late," I slid the door open, as I saw my class stare at me with disgust

"Sasuke!" Sakura emit my name and slammed her hands on her desk," what happened to you?!"

"Long story, short. I. Almost. Died." I replied

"Okay~," Sakura hummed and sat back down.

"Ms. Uchiha, please take your seat," Iruka Sensei told me

I did as I was told and walked to my seat that was next to Sakura. I hung my bag on the hook and pulled my chair out, finally sitting down after the horrible morning.

"You look like-,"

"Shut up, Sakura," I turned and glared at her.

The girl chuckled and continued writing down notes.

Why do I have a bad feeling about today?

I should've stayed home….

\(T.T)/

After the agonizing morning, the day, just kept getting worse.

I almost bailed my science test after making so many mistakes. I tripped in mud and got my hair all wet and dirty, and that took a long time to wash out. I, again, tried to make friends with another cat, actually, that turned out well, he seemed to have liked me. I totally forgot about the math test for calculus, and thank god I did some last minutes studying.

All of that happened and it's only lunch time, yay~…And when it's lunch time, it's time for Naruto to come in at the perfect moment and sing, even better~.

Sakura and Ino where at the usual spot, waiting at the door for Naruto to come with his violin in hand with Neji and Pein

"Eh!? No way," Ino emit sadly

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Sakura followed," see look, it's just those two,"

"Aw man," Ino turned away from the door," I guess we can just go get lunch then,"

"What?" I questioned," what happened?"

Sakura sighed," There goes our entertainment," she said standing next to Ino," Naruto's absent, said he got a cold," Sakura and Ino sighed

"Eh?" I cocked my head, Naruto absent?

"Whatever," Sakura threw her arms, let's just go eat lunch, I'm starving!" she emit

"I thought you said that you were going on a diet?" Ino asked her

"I am, I didn't eat dinner yesterday, or breakfast this morning," Sakura put her hand over her stomach

"Sakura you mustn't do that," I walked over to them," it's not okay to skip either,"

"Yes, yes, yes, but you, Sasuke, don't have to worry about that," Ino said," you have a perfect figure," she said grabbing my arm

"Yes, everything is perfect about your body," Sakura said hugging me," I mean seriously what's your size?,"

"Ah, let go of me you two," I ordered them," this is very uncomfortable,"

"Nah, we can just go buy lunch like this," Sakura nodded

"No, your invading my personal bubble," I informed them," I like my personal bubble not invaded by people, thank you,"

"Well, we're going to pop that bubble of yours," Ino said poking my cheek

"Ah, don't touch my cheeks," I said, as she let go of my arm.

Sakura let go of me and straightened herself," Well, as I was saying, I'm hungry so let's go buy lunch,"

Ino laughed, as we followed the bubble gum haired girl into the hallway.

"So, so, so~," Ino poked Sakura's arm," what do you think of the upperclassmen, Sai?" she asked her

"Sai? The second year?" Sakura questioned, as Ino nodded," he's alright I guess," Sakura answered

"Alright?!" Ino emit," he's so much more than alright, he has a perfect body figure! Almost as perfect as Sasuke's!" Ino emit

"Yes, yes, yes, but have you seen his skin?" Sakura asked

"It's even whiter than mine," I informed Ino

"I know, I know," Ino swatted her hands gently," I like his face, and he seems nice too,"

"He looks like Sasuke," Sakura pointed out

"Exactly! Sasuke would be so hot if she were a guy! Right!?" Ino emit

"I guess-,"

"What?" I cut her off

"But if Sasuke were a guy, that would mean that Naruto would be gay?" Sakura asked chuckled

"Maybe~?" Ino smirked

"Eh!?"

"But Sasuke would become gay as well," Sakura put in

"What!? Eh, Eh!?" I cut in

"So, who would you think would be dominant in bed?" Ino nudged Sakura's arm

"Naruto, for sure," she answered back, as the two girls broke into a laugh

"So Sasuke, if you were gay, and you actually were going out with Naruto," Ino said," you would tell me all of the details and juicy stuff about when the lights go off right?" Ino said, her eyes sparkling with glitter

I stared at her for a while until I opened my mouth and said," …No,"

Ino froze, and then frowned," What!? Sasuke!" she shouted pouting

"You two are already disturbing me with your thoughts," I said, pushing them away

The two girls laughed at my words, as we reached the cafeteria and found a table to sit at.

"So what are you going to get?" Ino asked Sakura

"Probably the usual, the medium size curry set," she pointed at the wall where the menu was

"Medium, don't you eat small?" Ino emit

Sakura stood up," Yes, yes, but today I'm extra hungry," Sakura smiled and walked over to the machine.

"So how about you Sasuke?" Ino leaned across the table

I thought for a while," Maybe a Udon bowl or something,"

"What, but that bowl is huge!" Ino shouted, making everyone stare at her

"Turn it down Ino," I said

The girl gave an awkward smile at everyone and quickly sat back down," Can you finish that?"

"Yes, Ino, I have ordered it before," I said poking her cheek this time

"Ugh, you really do have a perfect body," Ino said, drooping," how heavy are you?"

"I don't know…..a hundred and five?" I replied

"A hundred and five! You're only a hundred and five!" she emit

"Well that was last time I checked and that was…last week," I said

"Whatever," Ino said sighing

"Maybe you should stop worrying about your wait so much, Ino," I suggested, as I stood up and straightened myself. Walking over to the machine and pressing on the Udon ticket, inserting the money as the ticket rolled out.

"Maybe…..," Ino replied as Sakura got back to her seat and started to eat.

I walked over to the counter and gave the cashier my ticket, as she accepted it. She left the cashier and walked over to the kitchen, and then I heard dishes clattering, until five minutes later, she came out with the bowl and a tray.

"Here you go," she handed it to me," good luck finishing it."

"Thank you," I took the tray and walked back over to my seat with Ino and Sakura.

"Damn Sasuke," Sakura spoke," that's a lot,"

"Not really," I said pushing my chair out with my foot and sitting down. I took my chopsticks out of the paper slip and separated them. As I dug them into my soup and started quietly slurping the noodles down.

Ino got up and decided on something to eat as well, walking over to the machine and ordering her meal.

Lunch and school passed by quickly, as I exited the school building with Ino and Sakura.

"Right, right?!" Sakura emit," he has like the bushiest eye brows ever!"

I saw Neji and Pein, as they looked over at me as well, and gave me an evil smile. I jerked and looked away, from the corner of my eye, I saw the two running over to me.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Pein called my name

I froze and turned my head slowly looking at them," Uh…do you n-need anything?" I asked the two

"Yes, yes, yes," Neji spoke," we have a favor to ask of you," Neji started to beg

"Yes, will you please deliver these pages to Naruto at his house?" Pein begged as well and handed me the papers

"Eh, N-Naruto!"

"We have to go to a meet later and we don't have time to drop these off," Neji nodded

"Eh?!"

"Okay, thanks here are the directions to his house," he handed me another piece of paper," BYE~!" Pein shouted and ran off with Neji

"Wait! Neji! Pein!" and by a matter of seconds, they disappeared

"What!?" I screamed," Sakura! Ino!" the two stopped and looked over at me," come with me to Naruto's," I demanded

Ino paused for a second," Uh, sorry S-Sasuke," she stuttered," we have to go to a…we're looking for a job! See you Monday! BYE~!"

"What! Wait! Ino, Sakura!" and then they left me.

What! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! I can't go to Naruto's house! I can't, I can't, I can't! I have to go home and…and talk to Itachi, and greet my parents, I have so much stuff to do!...or not…..

I looked at the directions drawn on the paper, yep….this was totally planned….

I sighed as I continued to walked and exit the school grounds, I'll just give these to his mother, and then I'll be off and back home.

It won't be so bad…..right? Hopefully Naruto's parents are home, or else…or else!

Ah Sasuke don't think like that. I shook my head wildly making my hair flow all over the place. Whoa there Sasuke, I smacked myself in the head.

I sighed as I looked at the paper, I looked forward again and turned left at the corner.

"Go right on Sunshine street," I mumbled to myself, as I did as the paper said," take another left," and so I did," continued straight," uhuh," and BAM!," really?," you have arrived at Naruto's house," I sighed as I looked at the apartment building.

"And hell has arrived," I hummed, warning the people who weren't there," hell," I sighed," has arrived,"

I walked up the stairs and looked back at the directions," 104, 104, where are you 104?- Ah!" I emit, as I read the numbers on a door," 104. Hell, has arrived, hell has arrived," I repeated, as I rang the bell and knocked on the door," N-Naruto!" I stuttered," Um, is anyone, home?!" I shouted

I heard some rumbling and some plastic cups dropping onto the floor along with…..chop sticks?

The door clicked as it slowly opened and revealed, a sick, shirtless, Naruto," Sasuke?" he spoke," what are you….?"

"Hi," I waved and smiled

Naruto grew red slowly as he disappeared with the door opened and came back a minute later, with an orange t-shirt," Sasuke!?" he awkwardly laughed," what are you doing here?"

"Well," I said," your idiotic friends sent me here to give you this," I handed him a handful of papers," said they had to go to this meet or something," I rolled my eyes

"Meet? There's no meet today?" he said

"Yeah~," I clicked my tongue," I kinda figured that out already," I informed him," well, I think I should go-," turning around

"What? Wait," he stopped me," why don't you stay here for a while, don't you live on the outskirts of town, that's a long walk, I can drive you back home later," Naruto suggested smiling with his blushed cheeks

"How do you know that?" I asked him, turning around and eyeing the blonde

"Everyone knows," he rolled his eyes, which hurt a little," so what do you say?"

"Uh, I don't think I shoul-,"

"Oh come on!" he emit," just for an hour?" he suggested

I sighed," I don't-,"

"Okay half an hour?" he seemed to have started begging,

I sighed," Alright, Naruto," I gave in

"Yes-!"

"But only for half an hour," I pointed my finger cutting him off. He nodded happily and stepped aside to let me in, as I took the welcoming and entered the apartment, taking off my shoes and putting them to the side.

I noticed that there were only two pairs of shoes, Naruto's and mine. I put on some slippers and walked in, and damn, the place was messy, doesn't his mother clean?

"Sorry it's a bit messy," he apologized," I haven't really had the time to clean,"

"It's alright, you should see my brothers room," I rolled my eyes

"Here," he pointed," you can sit on the sofa, I'll be back with some tea," he said as he left the room and I sat down

I sighed and looked around. What are you doing here Sasuke? You were supposed to be walking home by now. I hit myself again. I decided to look around the living room a bit, noticed there were a lot of picture frames.

I stood up and straightened myself, as I walked over to the nearest table and picked up a picture. It was just an image of his football team messing around after winning a game.

I took another one and examined it. It was a picture of his recent recital, or so I guessed, he looked the same.

I sighed as I went to another table that was trashed with empty cup noodle containers, does he eat anything other than cup noodles?

I went closer to a table and picked up the only picture that was placed on it, as I looked back at the table again and backed away….disgusting…

I went back over to the couch and examined the picture. Naruto stood in the middle, and beside him where two adults. Naruto looked exactly the same from now, I guess this picture was recent as well.

The two adults next to him, I guess, were probably his parents. Naruto was an exact replica of his father, the same bright blond hair and blue eyes. But I wonder, where did Naruto get those dash marks from?

Naruto's mother, looked very pretty, she had crimson colored hair, and blue eyes with a tint of gray and green. Naruto his looks from her obviously, maybe he got her personality? If so, his mother must be a very fun mom.

I chuckled as I put the picture down on another table that wasn't invaded with junk.

Naruto walked back in with two cups full of warm tea, as he went over and sat down next to me, handing me one of the cups with a smile.

I accepted the tea and took it out of his hands, as I took a sip and swallowed it.

"So?" he spoke," what did I miss at school today?" he asked, as he coughed

"Nothing much," I answered," but your friends looked pretty bored without you," I added

Naruto sipped his tea and nodded," they're not really my friends," he said

"They're not?"

"No," he said," they just hang out with me sometimes." Naruto continued," I have closer friends,"

I nodded and sipped my tea again, letting silence take over.

Naruto and I sighed at the same time, as both of us tensed. I gulped," S-so, w-where are your-your parents?" I stuttered. AH! Why was I stuttering!?

Naruto paused for a bit, but then smiled," why don't we talk about something else?" he suggested

"Alright…," sore subject I guess," so…how did you get sick?" I asked him

"Haha," he chuckled," from a stupid reasons," he continued," I went to the river bank last night and accidently fell asleep," he chuckled again, coughing here and there

I nodded and started to tap on the cup, taking a sip of tea. Naruto put his cup on a table and sat back," So, have you ever gotten sick before?"

"Yeah," I replied

"Oh really?" Naruto responded quickly," how?"

"Itachi is always the problem," I rolled my eyes," and so are his ex-girlfriends," Naruto laughed and picked up his cup and gulped some of it down. I looked around at the trash and sighed," so…I'm guessing no one cleans around here?"

Naruto chocked on his tea and started to cough again," Uh….," he coughed," well, no," Naruto answered

"Why not?"

"I sort of don't…..," Naruto coughed again, as his face was all red

"Are you okay?" I asked Naruto with a tad bit of concern….a tad bit.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally…fine….," Naruto dropped his cup of tea as his eyelids closed, and he fainted and fell on my lap.

I screamed, but quickly covered my mouth and stopped. Oh god, my heart could burst right about now and that wouldn't be very pretty.

I noticed something hot spreading on my lap, as I looked down, and noticed, I dropped my cup of tea on Naruto and me!

"Shit!" I emit as I slid over and let Naruto's head fall on the sofa

How did I not notice myself dropping the cup of tea, it was boiling tea! I looked over at Naruto and noticed that his face was still red, as I leaned over and placed my hand on it. I jerked it back from the temperature, his forehead was burning.

I quickly got up and started to walk to the kitchen, as I almost tripped on stupid cup noodle containers and cursed.

I entered the kitchen and got a random rag, walked over to the sink and soaking it with cold water, squeezing it to get the excessed water out.

I walked back over to Naruto, kneeling down on the floor and placing it on his forehead," Damn," I hissed at my mistake.

I got back up and grabbed Naruto's arms, dragging him across, and putting his legs on the sofa. I sighed as I looked down at Naruto," What am I supposed to do with you," I shook my head and looked around the room for the millionth time and sighed, again," well, since I'm here," I said to myself," why not," I threw my hands in the air and started to walk through the rubble, heading to the kitchen to get some plastic bags. I slid the kitchen door opened and walked in, leaping across some unidentified blob of something and landing gently on my feet. I walked over to the sink and squatted down, opening some cabinets and pulling a couple thousand bags out. I stood back up again and straightened myself and looked down at the tea stain on my skirt. I think I should deal with that first….as exited the kitchen and started to walk through the hallway," Naruto wouldn't mind…..would he?" I talked to myself. I went to the end of the hallway and found Naruto's room. How did I know? There was a humongous poster that read," NARUTO UZUMAKI!" with extra exclamation marks. I twisted the door knob and opened the door slowly, you know, just in case any junk falls on me and suffocates me….

I poked my head in and looked around," Pardon me," I said, as stepped in and closed the door behind me. I took a closer look at his room, as, surprisingly, it was pretty clean.

"Okay, better find something to change into," I said.

Yes, yes, yes, you're probably thinking,' Why are you borrowing Naruto's clothes!? Perv….'

Well too bad, I have no choice, and no, I am not a perv! I walked over to a dresser and pull a draw out. I saw a bunch of jeans and some random t-shirts, I don't think Naruto's jeans would be very comfortable to clean in.

I closed the draw and opened the one under it. This one had tee shirts and his school clothes folded nicely, but nope, nothing to wear here.

I started to check all of the other draws and saw nothing very comfortable, I checked the next draw and found something suitable. It was an orange pair of sweats that seemed to fit me fine, but orange….too bright!

I took my skirt off and slip the sweats on, taking my skirt and walking back outside to my bag, stuffing it inside and closing the bag.

I went over to the pile of bags I left on the living room floor and picked on of them up. I unfolded them and swished the in the air to get them to open.

I looked at the room and sighed," This is going to take a while," I rolled my eyes and began picking up the trash one by one.

(OAO)

I opened the front door again and walked back down the stairs and into the parking lot, where the dumpster was located at. I walked over and threw the bags in," Fourteen," I sighed.

By the first bag I've thrown in the dumpster, I counted how many bags I've been putting in there. And well, last but not least, fourteen, the last bag.

I sighed as I began walked back to the stairways, but was interrupted by a humble old lady," Hello, Dear," she greeted," what are you doing so late at night,"

"Late?" I raised a brow," it's only seven," I informed her

"My, my, my," she chuckled," it's time for you to get a watch," she smiled," it's eleven, Dear,"

"Eleven!" I emit, as I took my phone out and checked the time and it really was eleven and soon to be eleven thirty," Oh god, I need to get back home," I slapped my forehead.

The lady chuckled," But still, what are you doing here, I don't remember you living here," she said

"Oh…, I came to help a…a friend," I said smiling

"Is it that Naruto fellow?" she asked

I tensed for a bit but answered her question," Uh, yeah,"

"Oh my, how nice of you," she said," I helped him a little this morning, but he said that he will be fine, so I let him rest," the lady spoke

"Oh really…..,"

"Such a shame," the lady said," he's been taking care of himself for about a couple of months now, and he doesn't even know how," the lady looked down in sadness

I raised a brow," What do you mean,"

"Oh, he hasn't told you?" she tilted her head," his parents died last a couple months ago," she said

"What!" I emit

"What a shame," she said again," they were such a happy family," she shook her head," lost his parents in a plane accident when they were coming back from a business trip in America," she said

So that's why Naruto didn't answer me when I asked about his parents?! They Died!

"I never…knew," I spoke

"He doesn't tell anyone about it, not even his closest friends," she said," he's always trying to hide the fact that his parents died," she told me," if friends came over, he'd say that his parents were out on another trip!"

I stared at the lady and bowed," I have to go," I said

"Oh, yes," she chuckled," sorry for letting you stand here in the cold,"

"Oh it wasn't cold," I said

"Well then," she turned around," I better get going. Good Bye Dear," she smiled and walked away

"Good Bye!" I said as I started to walk up the stairs and over to 104. I opened the door and went in, and looked around the room, and smiled.

The place, was sparkling….literally, I did a great job if I say so myself, not a speck of dust in the house.

I closed the door and walked over to Naruto, taking the rag off of his forehead and walking back to the kitchen to wash it and soak it again.

I haven't done this in a long time, the last time I had to take care of someone was when Itachi got sick when we were younger.

I walked back to Naruto and placed the rag back on his forehead. I slipped my hand inside my pocket and pulled my phone back, flipping it open and dialing Itachi's phone number, as I pressed the call button and put the device against my cold ear, listening to the deep ring that echoed through my head.

"_Hello~," _Itachi hummed

"Itachi, Brother," I spoke

"_Yeah~" he replied _

"Can you pick me up from a friend's house?" I asked

"_Uh, not at the moment," he answered," I'm out of town with Haku right now," _

"What are you doing out of town?"

"_Running errands for a friend of ours. Why don't you ask Mother to pick you up?" _he asked

I sighed," You know why, Itachi. Mother and I aren't really the best of friends," I answered

"_Don't say that, Sasuke,"_ he scolded_," I'm sure Mother does care about you," _

I rolled my eyes and looked back down at Naruto," Does the action of care to you mean leaving her daughter stranded on the freeway after saying 'shit' when spilling coffee?"

Itachi chuckled_," I always told you to watch your tongue when with Mother and Father. Just give it a try," _he suggested

"No thanks," I grunted," Don't even ask about Father," I warned

"_You can't keep running away from them forever you know," _Itachi informed

"I know, I know," I paused for a while

"_So just call Mother and ask her to pick you up from your friend's house," _

"No…..I-," I stared at Naruto and sighed," forget it, I'll just stay here, it's better than going home with Mother,"

"_Do you really want me to pick you up that ba-?"_

"No! It's okay, Itachi. I don't want to trouble you," I shook my head.

"_Wait…,"_ he paused_," who's house are you at right now?"_ he asked

I tensed," Uh…..," I paused. Crap, what am I supposed to say! Itachi knows I would never stay at Sakura's or Ino's house, ever. I can't just say Naruto's house! He'll be here in five seconds flat just to kill the guy!

"_Uhh….? Who is it?"_ he repeated

"Uhhh...Oh I think I just heard the doorbell ring!" a really bad excuse but….," gotta go!"

"_Wait! Sasuke! I did not hear the doorbell! Answer me, who's house are you staying at-!?" _

"Bye, Itachi! Love you," I removed the phone from my ear and hung up, sighing," now what am I supposed to do?" I asked myself," tomorrow's Saturday too~ I can't just walk to someone else's house, I don't know anyone else,"

I should really make more friends, my house is on the other side of town, Sakura and Ino are probably laughing their heads off thinking about the fact that I'm at Naruto's house, they're probably useless during this situation.

My only choice is

A ) Take a forty-five minute walk home during the night only to probably this time, actually die  
or  
B ) Actually stay here at Naruto's house for the rest of the night

My options look pretty tough, but the best answer would probably be to stay.

I sighed and fell to my knees, this, may be even worse than getting expelled.  
I just wanted to go home and be an internet hobo while studying and then eat dinner, take a shower and finally go to sleep! Is that so hard!?

I dialed my home phone number and did the same, waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"_Hello, this is Uchiha Mikoto. Who is this?"_ she asked

"Mother? It's me, Sasuke…your daughter," I added

Mikoto grunted in an unladylike way_," I'm not stupid, Sasuke," _she hissed_," why are you calling?"_

"You're not even worried about your daughter who is still not home and its eleven? Nice,"

"_Sasuke! Do not speak to me in that tone of voice,"_ she scolded_," how many times have I told you," _

"Oh, well, sorry mademoiselle for my voice of action," I rolled my eyes

"_Sasuke, make this quick, why are you calling and still not home yet,"_ she bit

"I'm staying at a friend's house, just to inform you so you don't think I rebelled and ran away," I said

"_Is that all?"_ she asked

"Yes….that is, good night. Mother," I removed the phone and pressed the hang up button with anger. Damn her! I sighed and placed my phone back in my pocket

I turned around and grabbed the T.V. remote, resting my back and leaning against the couch, pressing the on button.

I began flipping through some pretty stupid stuff: anime, games, videos about people making a fool of themselves, art and crafts, cooking, baking, until I finally stopped at the news…..well, it's better than everything else.

The news may not be very entertaining for some people, but to me, it's quite informative and fun to watch. I especially like the murder cases, I'm just a dark person that way.

But this time, the news wasn't very fun to watch, well, not when you have a third year breathing against your neck sending chills. I jerked and turned around, and learned that Naruto isn't really a good person to sleep with when it is possible that he may just kick you off the bed.

I scooted away from him and glared at him, as I slowly brought my eyes back to the T.V. and relaxed a bit.

After about forty-minutes of the news, my eyelids began to get heavier and heavier by the second, and soon, I dropped the remote, and fell fast asleep on the cold wooden floor.

* * *

**This was getting WAY to long, so now I have to stop and make this into chapters….oh joy. **

**Please Review! That would be lovely **

**Thank you!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **


	2. Yo! This is Naruto! Dattebayo!

**Sorry for Typos and Mistakes!**

**Yo! This is Naruto! Dattebayo! **

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I woke up to a sweet, awesome smell of….bacon~ holy bacon~ with the side of eggs and buttered toast, as my eyes fluttered open and my vision focused on the ceiling above me. I groaned and turned over on my sides, the left arm resting on the upper side of my body, as I sat up and took a whiff of the air again, grinning. I stretched my arms, arching my back and cracking it a little, as I sighed.

It may be awesome to wake up to the smell of bacon, but…this was too good to be true. The last time this happened was when Mother and Father were still here, and I am absolutely sure, they're not here….unless they're the walking dead now….

I stood up and my eyes widened, this….was not, my apartment. I mean, yes, this was my apartment, all of my pictures were either hung up or stacked on top of the coffee table, everything was still there, but….where the hell is all of my trash. I gasped and as looked around the place, I looked everywhere in the living room: under the table, under the couch, the window pain, the book shelf, another table, and some more places. I never spotted a single speck of dust or an empty cup, not one.

Okay so, it was either:

A ) I got robbed of….my trash

B ) I'm in the future and I got married and my wife is a really, really, neat person, but I guess all wives are like that….

'B' was probably the most stupidest option, and, it wasn't possible. So it must've been 'A.' Thank you trash robbers! Now if only you left your cell phone numbers so I can call you every time you can rob me of my trash again! I sighed and walked into the kitchen where the smell was coming from, as I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice and went over to the dish washer next to Sasuke, who was the one cooking. I pulled out a cup and poured my orange juice into the cup, closing the container after I was done and left it on the counter," Morning, Sasuke," I greeted

"Put the orange juice back in the fridge,"

"Uhuh," I replied as I drank some of the orange substance while walking back picking up the jug I left on the counter and looked back at Sasuke, as I smiled, but then froze. I stared at Sasuke, the cup still touching my mouth, as my eyes slowly widened, and I removed the cup and spit everything out in shock," Sasuke!"

She turned around at the orange mess I made and grunted," After all of my hard work you wake up in the morning and spit all over the counter, nice…~," was all she said

"W-wh-what are you doing here!?" I slammed the jug on the kitchen island and dropped my cup, the juice spilling everywhere and my socks got soaked…

Sasuke turned around and raised a brow," What do you mean what am I doing here? Remember, yesterday you got sick and fainted, I've been here the whole time," she said, raising the cooking spatula up and looking at me with a one of those 'duh' faces, which I hate the most.

"And why are you still here cooking?" I pointed at the floor.

She sighed and muttered something before she answered me," Let's just say, that I got 'kicked out' of my house, so I took shelter here," she explained

"Whoa, wait," I shook my hands," you got kicked out of your house? Why!?"

"Well I wasn't necessarily kicked out, I'm just…not on good terms with my parents and I rather that I stayed here than go home to my parents,"

I raised a brow and looked up at the clock," It's nine….want me to drop you off?" I offered

"No thanks," she grunted," the last place I want to be is at my house, without Itachi there,"

"What's wrong with being at home, with your parents?" I asked the raven haired girl

She rolled her eyes and went over to a cabinet and pulled out some plates," My parents are the worst. My mom left me stranded on the road one time because I cursed when I spilled coffee all over myself,"

I laughed and placed a hand on the island, leaning against it for balance," So? When are you going to go back?" I asked

"When Itachi comes home…..,"

I nodded, as she turned around and handed me the plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, and some toast. I licked my lips and accepted the offer, going over to a drawer and pulling out a fork," Thanks," I never knew I had these things in my refrigerator.

She nodded and turned the fire off, putting the pan and spatula in the sink and turned the water on, taking the sponge on the side and started scrubbing the mess on the pan.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked

She shook her head," I already ate when you were still out."

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and nodded, digging my fork in the egg and popping them right in my mouth, and, man~, did it taste awesome. The egg melting in my mouth, with a salty after taste, and maybe…a bit of soy sauce?...," So, you cook?"

"Well, isn't the answer obvious, I just made your breakfast," she said

"I mean, do you cook regularly?"

"No duh," she answered," where do you think my parents are the whole day during school days?"

"Work?"

"Yeah," she said," and where do you think Itachi is?"

"Uhh…."

"With his girlfriend and his other friends outside of town," she waved her hands," he's only home occasionally,"

I nodded at the info and continued eating my delicious breakfast with delight.

Sasuke finished washing the pans and wiped her hands with a yellow rag that looked brand new. She tossed the rag on the counter somewhere and walked over to the table I was sitting at, pulling out a chair and taking her seat," So, I heard your parents died," she said with a straight face

I paused, the fork in the air with a piece of bacon stuck to the end of it," Huh?"

"I heard you're parents died," she repeated

Where the hell did she hear that from?! Who told her!?

"Where did….wh….who told you?" I asked

"The old lady who lives near you," she answered," I finished taking out the trash bags and bumped into her yesterday night,"

Ugh, the lady may be very kind, sweet, and humble, but she can't really keep secrets…can she.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked

I put the fork down and looked at my lap," I- I don't know," I answered

Sasuke grunted and leaned over, taking a piece of bacon from my plate and sitting back down, popping the meat in her mouth and slowly chewing on it," I don't see what's wrong with telling anyone,"

I sighed," I just…don't want anyone to feel pity for me,"

Sasuke grunted again," Pity? I heard you're story yesterday, I don't feel pity for you at all," she answered

I looked up at her sharply," You don't?"

"No," she smirked," my parents may not be dead," she swallowed the rest of her bacon," but really, I feel like an outcast in my family," she answered

"An outcast?"

"My parents lost faith in me when I was in third grade, and then, they completely forgot about me when I turned ten," she put her elbows on the table, folding her hands together and looked down at her lap ( and yes, I noticed that she was wearing my sweat pants)" It was always, Itachi this, or, Itachi that,"

Sasuke sighed and her shoulders relaxed visibly, as she wiped her eyes, trying not to make it noticeable that she was on the verge of tears, but, she didn't really do a good job of doing that.

Silence invaded, and the sound of cars passing by were heard, followed by some happy shouting of little kids and the barking of dogs. I took a deep breath, thinking of ways to brighten things, as I said the first thing that popped in my head," Why don't we go somewhere today!?" I suggested

Sasuke jerked her head up and looked up at me," What?"

"Why don't we go somewhere today!? It's a perfect day to be outside! And it's the Saturday!" I emit

"Saturday…..we were supposed to go to morning classes," she looked at me blankly.

I stared at her and awkwardly laughed," Were we supposed to? I don't remember going to Saturday classes," I rubbed the back of my head.

Sasuke rolled her eyes," I'm not surprised, seeing it is you, Dope," she said

I pouted at the comment and dropped my fork back on the plate, making a loud *clank* as the two materials crashed.

Sasuke sighed and crossed her arms across her chest and leaned on the chair. She looked away and said," Where?"

I pout disappeared at that questionable word, " I don't know," I shrugged and smiled

"Dope," she grunted and smirked.

"We can settle on just hanging at the shopping district?" I suggest

Sasuke sighed and chuckled," Suit yourself,"

"Alright!" I emit and stood up," let me get changed," I stood up and sprinted to my room.

I opened the door and went over to my closet, grabbing a random t-shirt and some black jeans.

I hastily stripped and put the clothes on, not wanting Sasuke to wait long. Five minutes later, we were out the door, with my orange sweater and black jeans with a red t-shirt under everything. Sasuke wore her school uniform, except her blazer, and she seemed to have changed shirts and put on a blue t shirt, with her white skirt that looked like it just came out of the washers, black thigh-high socks, white sneakers that went with everything else, and her hair tied into two low pigtails.

I blushed at this…..this….this sight (!) and began walking over to the car," L-let's go!" I emit courageously, stuttering a bit.

Sasuke chuckled and followed after me, as she caught up and the two of us walked to my car.

We both got into beige Sedan and I started the car engine, the roar of the car echoed throughout the street.

XD

After a ten minute car ride, and talking about our past, I came out of the car, knowing about Sasuke and her old school life in a fancy private school full whores and sluts who come to her just for money even though they're rich already….really?

We both got out of the car and I locked the vehicle, as we walked over to the entrance of the plaza.

Sasuke looked around the area and raised brows at most things," Have you ever been here?" I asked her

Sasuke looked up at me and shook her head," Nope, I never really go out much,"

My eyes widened," You never been to the shopping district before?!" I emit, as everybody stared. She shook her head again," then you're really missing out," I looked over at a random shop and pointed," then let's go over there for starters," as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her over, making her let out a quiet scream of surprise.

We began to go to every shop, to clothing shops and some pet shops, and I noticed that Sasuke, doesn't do good with dogs, more cat.

Sasuke walked in front of me and began checking something else out," Is this a-,"

"Oh look! It's a Betta Fish!" I said

"A what?" she raised a brow

I smacked my forehead," You really don't know anything," I chuckled

Sasuke pouted, which made her look cute, and made me blush," You know, the fish that fight other fish," I tried to explain

Sasuke cocked her head sideways which made her bangs fall to in front of her face, and just made her even more cute. My eyes widened and I bit my lip," Being adorable when you don't even notice is a serious crime you know," I mumbled quietly with a low voice to myself.

"What?"

I shook my head and smiled," Nothing," I said," so~….you want one?" Sasuke opened her mouth and let out a 'huh!?' I laughed and repeated myself," You want one?"

"Uhh, I don't know how to take care of fish," she said

"Don't worry 'bout it, it's easy to take care of these guys, I'll teach you," I offered

Sasuke sighed," I guess…but-"

"Alright then," I decided for us, as I picked out the brightest red half-moon and picked it up. I told Sasuke to hold the guy, as she took him and I left to get some other things. I picked up some food for the fish, a good size square bowl, and some other things to keep the water clean.

I came back and led Sasuke and I to the cashier, as I put everything down along with the fish. Sasuke left and went wandering around the shop, looking at some of the rabbits and snakes, along with some guinea pigs and cats, maybe some dogs as well.

I paid the cashier the amount requested, and he put everything in the bag, giving it to me, and then gave me the fish. I walked over to Sasuke, who was knelt down and looked at a small tabby kitten, playing around and messing with the other small ones. I smiled and called out Sasuke's name," Sasuke!" she looked and stood up, straightening herself," let's go, I got everything," I lifted the supplies (along with the fish) and smiled.

Sasuke smirked and the two of us walked out of the store.

CX

After about an hour or two of shopping, we decided to sit down at a table and rest for a while.

I sat down after Sasuke and placed the red Betta fish on the table in front of Sasuke, as she picked it up and examined the swimmer. She looked at it from every angle you can imagine, left, right, top, bottom…..any angle you can think of, it was as if she never seen a fighting fish before.

"So how am I supposed to take care of him?" she asked

"Oh!" I responded," easy. Most people think it's best to put Betta fish in a ten gallon tank all to itself, but, I really don't think that your parents would allow that," she shook her head," so we're going to stick with this, as long as you feed him at least six pieces of this food," I showed her the food," everyday, keep the water clean, never skip meals, just to add in," I said," and that should do it. Oh, but don't put the fish in the sun," I warned her. She nodded, and continued looking at the fish.

She stopped when she realized something," Wait," she spoke," if your parents are dead, then, what about that little brother you had!?" she asked.

Sore subject but…..eh whatever…

"Little brother?" I raised a brow," what little brother?"

"Didn't Pein and Neji say something about your little brother?" she asked

I thought for a while and then made the 'o' shape with my mouth again," Deidara?" I said," he's not my little brother, it's just his position in our relationship, he doesn't have a family either, so we decided to help each other out. I haven't seen him a while, he's really busy with art class these days," I explained.

Sasuke made the 'o' with her mouth this time and nodded," That's why," she said

I nodded as well and chuckled," That was sudden,"

Sasuke smirked," It just popped in my head,"

She put the fish down and stretched her arms," You wanna go back now?" she asked

It took a while for me to change the subject but then, I looked at her and smiled," Sure!" I said enthusiastically.

We picked everything up and walked out of the district and into the car, Sasuke holding the fish the whole car ride back.

* * *

**Chapter Two in counting! HAHA! XP**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please, please, please Leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Criticism is permitted, but please, do go too hard on me! D: **

**Thank you! XD **

**Sorry for Typos and mistakes! **

**P.S for those of you waiting on **_**Beauty I Shall Behold**_**, that one will take a while, you know, writer's block, lol**


	3. Falling for Him?

**Hey guysss! I'm back from my long break! I have so many ideas for this story, and I can't wait to write them all! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes!**

**Review and Enjoy! **

**.: Falling for Him? :. **

* * *

Sasuke yawned as she walked out of the bathroom with her hair still soaking wet. Naruto watched as the water from her hair dripped from the black locks to his floor," Hey! Dry your hair! You're getting the floor wet," Naruto scolded at Sasuke who had a towel slung over her shoulders. She was wearing another piece of Naruto's clothes. It was too big for her but it was better than wearing dirty clothes.

"Since when have you cared about getting the floor dirty and wet?" Sasuke rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to him. She took all of her black locks and tugged them over her shoulders so that they rested on her chest and stomach.

Naruto gaped at the question and hesitated before saying," ... You win this one,"

Sasuke smirked. She bent over and reached for a bottle of water that was resting on a table horizontally. She took it and twisted the cap off, taking a sip and then twisting the cap back on. Sasuke sighed and dropped the bottle on the ground purposely, then letting herself fall on the couch's armrest. Naruto rolled his eyes," Since when did you get this lazy and dopy?"

"Since I had to stay at your house…," she answered back quickly," taking care of people is a bitch," she cursed and ran a hand through her damp hair.

"Well excuse me…," Naruto chuckled," so are you going to say that to your children when you grow up? They'll get so sad," Naruto teased the Uchiha next to him, who only rolled her eyes again and bury her face in the soft cushion.

"What makes you say I'll have children?" Sasuke asked, blushing a bit

Naruto shrugged and grabbed the water bottle that Sasuke dropped before, untwisting it and taking a sip from it," Everyone will find someone they love. I'm sure there's someone out there that's waiting for you…," Naruto laughed at his own words," like me..," he mumbled under his breath

"What?" Sasuke asked, propping herself off the armrest.

"Nothing!" he turned away with a wild blush on his face.

Sasuke looked at his hands and raised a brow, pointing at it and then saying," Did you drink out of my water bottle?" she asked as the blonde turned his face back around and cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me that!" she growled and snatched it out of his hands, but then froze and grunted," never mind, you can keep it,"

"What's with your attitude now?"

"Nothing, now I have to get a new water bottle. You'll just get me sick..," she answered him as she got up and started to walk over to the kitchen.

Naruto just laughed and placed the bottle back onto the table as he watched his crush walk into the kitchen and disappear out of his sight. Naruto sighed and threw his arms and head back, letting them rest on top of the couch.

'_I wonder when Sasuke's brother will pick her up?'_ Naruto thought to himself. He looked up at the digital clock that laid on top of the T.V. which read 9:30.

"It's pretty late… shouldn't you be going home? I'll drop you off if you want…," he said as he then saw Sasuke walk out of the kitchen with a fresh new bottle of cold water that she grabbed out of the fridge.

"I'd rather you not, remember today, you almost killed us..," she laughed.

"Well yeah, but that time I forgot I was still sick, I'm fine now," Naruto assured the other. Naruto got back into watching the line of water drops on his floor and then saw the towel slung on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke sat back down from where she was before and took a sip of the cold water," Yeah, yeah. It's okay.. I called my brother so he'll be coming soon."

"Oh... Okay…," he said mindlessly, still staring at the towel

Naruto's eye twitched and then he quickly reached over and grabbed the towel off her shoulders and threw it at her face.

Sasuke jolted and spilled some water on the couch from the sting that came from the rough fabric of the towel," Ow!" she held the bottle out in front of her and looked at the water stain on the couch," Naruto!" she shouted

"Dry your fucking hair,"

"I don't want to!" she bit back

"Do it!"

"No!"

"NOW!" Naruto barked at her, standing up and looking down at her. She froze for a second but then glared at him. She twisted the cap on the bottle and got up, grabbing the towel with her and stomping her way over to the bathroom.

"Gosh! Fine!" she yelled back and wrapped the towel around her head. Naruto sighed and sat back down on the couch, rubbing his temples.

'_Why did I just snap like that?'_ he asked himself_,' it's just fucking water, Naruto!'_ he growled at himself and turned and looked over at the bathroom door. Sasuke saw him looking at her in the mirror and then glared, slamming the door hard, making Naruto jerk and turn back around.

'_She mad….,'_ Naruto gulped and took one last look at the bathroom door and then sighed again_,' I guess I was over the top… but she could've gotten a headache from that…..NO, NO, NO, Naruto! Stop making excuses…,'_ Naruto smacked himself on the head.

'_Why did he snap like that…?'_ Sasuke bit her bottom lip and stared at herself in the mirror_,' I guess I can get quite obnoxious sometimes…. Damn it…,'_ she cursed at herself. Her eyes widened as she realized something…_,' What the hell…. Why do I feel so bad?…,'_ Sasuke blushed and continued to dry her hair with the white towel.

'_I can't be… no, no, no, no, NO!.. I'm not…no way…,' _ Sasuke stopped her actions and dropped the towel…_,' he's an idiot… he's a klutz and he's too goofy….yet..,' _Sasuke placed a finger on her lips_,' am I falling for him?'_

She slapped herself in the head and cursed at herself_,' That's stupid… I must be getting sick myself…,'_ she chuckled to herself and was done drying her hair. It was still a little damp, but dry enough to satisfy Mr. Grouch outside. She picked the towel off the floor and let it fall on top of the bathroom counter and looked around for a comb. She looked around the sink, in the medicine cabinet, in the drawers, over at some more shelves, but saw no sign of a comb. She puffed out and threw her arms in the air," well that's just beautiful, yay~ I'll have horrible hair for the whole day tomorrow," she mumbled under her breath.

She sighed and started to run her fingers through her hair, trying to get everything neatly groomed as much as possible. Her hair kept tangling around her fingers and magically making knots right after she finished a section. She began to get frustrated to the point where she starting to tug on her hair with her fingers, pulling out some long strands as she winced," bullshit," she cursed and grumbled.

She sighed yet, again, and breathed in and out a few times and counted to ten in her head.

'_1…..2….3….4…..5….6…..7…..-,'_

_**Flashback~**_

"_Now, whenever you get frustrated, just take a few breaths and count to ten..," Mikoto smiled at her daughter who was sitting next to her on the couch watching her sew back a pair of jeans her brother, yet again, ripped. _

"_..What if it doesn't work?" the five years old Sasuke looked up at the middle aged women and coked her head to the side. Mikoto had smooth black hair just like Sasuke. Her eyes were a bit darker than the young Uchiha but their smiles were alike. _

"_Then just think about something that makes you happy… what makes you feel happy?" Mikoto continued to stitched the ripped fabric back together_

"_Um…," Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and thought for a while before looking back at her mother and smiling," spending time with you, Daddy, and Ita-nii!" she laughed, stood up and jumped on her mother, making the women dropped the needle and start laughing. _

"_Sasuke, watch out! Don't do that, I'm holding a needle!" she continued to laugh_

"_Sorry..," Sasuke apologized and got off of the women, sitting back on the couch and watching Mikoto bend down and pick up the sharp needle. _

_Mikoto continued to sew the fabric back again, with a smile on her face while she said," It's okay, Sweetie," Mikoto stopped and her hands dropped onto her lap," hm, Sasuke?" _

"_Yeah!" _

"_Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed," Mikoto smiled_

"_Why?" _

"_When Daddy comes back home, why don't all four of us go out somewhere to eat," _

"_Really!?" Sasuke stood back up on the couch and looked at her mother with sparkling eyes. _

_Mikoto nodded," Yes, Dear, now hurry, Daddy will be back soon," _

_Sasuke jumped off the couch and quickly ran upstairs into her room, excitement starting to fill in her chest and her smile didn't fall off of her face. She ran upstairs and over to her brother's room, she knocked on it first but didn't wait for a reply and swung the door opened," Ita-nii!" Sasuke ran into her older brother's room. Itachi was on his bed under piles and piles of warm, clean, laundry. There was no response for a few minutes, but then Itachi moved and poked his head out from under the pile of clothes. _

"_Sasuke? What is it?" he groaned. _

_**End~**_

Sasuke smiled_,' Those were the good times…,' _

She finally finished combing the tangles out of her hair and she looked at herself in the mirror again before opening the door and walking out of the bathroom, turning off the bright, white lights in the process.

She walked out and found Naruto sitting on the couch still, as still as a rock. She stopped walking and eyed him for a few moments before continuing over to the couch. She sighed and scratched her head before dropping onto the couch roughly and grabbing her water bottle to take a small drink.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto glance at her and then turn away.

The two both sighed and looked at each other, before looking away.

"I'm sorry,"  
"I'm sorry," the two said in unison and looked at each other again. The stared into each other's eyes before both breaking out in a wild blush and turning away again.

"Why are you apologizing…?" Naruto asked as he stared at the wall next to him

Sasuke sighed and stared at the other wall across from Naruto..," Because I know I can become quite obnoxious at times…,"

Naruto coughed down a laugh which Sasuke caught and surpassed the urge to punch the other," I'm sorry because I snapped out like that, I don't know what made me do it but.. I guess I just snapped," Naruto laughed and leaned on the couch.

"Well I guess that's-,"

"Apology accepted…. From both of us," Naruto cut Sasuke off and finished the sentence. The two looked at each other again and broke out in a laugh.

Sasuke slowly calmed her nerves and looked at the clock," Oh damn, it's already ten.. where is Itachi?"

"I should've dropped you off..," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"No, it's okay….. wait a minute, I totally forgot to ask," Sasuke said as she looked at Naruto," how your fever? Has it gone down?" Sasuke asked before leaning over and placing her forehead on Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke was so close to him. His heart was threatening to explode right then and his face was wild with a blush.

He was trying so, hard, not to kiss her right then and there. But no matter how long time passed, it was like Sasuke's forehead was glued onto his.

"Hm… I don't know… I can't really figure it out.. It's seems fine though," Sasuke started to back away but then Naruto grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back in.

No, he couldn't resist the urge.

Naruto gently smashed his lips onto Sasuke's. The raven haired teen eyes widened so wide, it could hold more fish than the sea.

Red splashed onto her face as they sat there, their lips connected. She could've pulled away, but she didn't want to. For the first time in her life, she didn't want someone to get out of her personal space. She wanted him to stay there, she wanted this moment to last forever. She slowly closed her eyes.

And the two sat there for what seemed like forever, but then, Sasuke's phone rang.

The both jerked wildly and pulled away. Naruto stared at Sasuke, while she leaned over to get her phone and flipped it open.

She put it against her ear and answered the call," Hello?"

"_Hey, Sasuke, I came to the address you gave me, can you come out right now?"_ Itachi answered on the other end.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second but then turned away," Oh sure, I'll be right down, just.. give me a sec..,"

"_Alright," _Itachi hung up on the other end, and everything was quiet, until Sasuke quickly stood up and grabbed her bag.

She walked over to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open. She slipped her shoes on quickly, stood up again and was about to walk out the door, but she was stopped by Naruto.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

Sasuke paused and turned around, she hesitated for a second before smiling and waving him goodbye," See you tomorrow, Naruto…,"

Sasuke closed the door softly before quickly running over and walking down the steps. She spotted Itachi's car on the side and quickly ran over. It was cold, since all she was wearing was a pair of shin-high shorts-which were supposed to be knee-high to Naruto.-

Sasuke opened the door to the car and got in the front seat next to her brother," Hey, Itachi," she greeted and closed the door, putting on her seatbelt and throwing her stuff in the back.

"What kind of clothes are you wearing?"

"Friend's…he- I mean, she likes bright clothing," Sasuke mustered out an awkward laugh but then quickly went silent.

"Aren't they a bit too big for you?" Itachi asked while starting the car

"Um… she's… tall," Sasuke was telling the truth that time, well half true since Naruto wasn't a girl, but Itachi wouldn't find out about that part. Itachi nodded and drove out of the neighborhood and into the streets.

"So tell me again, why you were over at her house?"

"She was sick and I had to deliver some papers to her, she fainted while I was there, and… yeah… I ended up cleaning her whole house because it was a messy as fu-.. it was really messy..," Itachi smiled.

" I understand," Itachi nodded while he looked at the rearview mirror," wait so who's house did you stay at again?"

Sasuke froze up in her seat, her back straightened and her hands glued onto her thighs. She gulped as they stopped at a red light and Itachi had the time to turn around and look at her, eyeing her.

Sasuke's eyes directed over to her brother's and then quickly looked away," Um….. good question!~," her voice went high.

'_Think Sasuke, think, think, think... who!? Who!? Who!?'_

"D-D-D-D-Deidara-senpai!" she blurted out when the green lights flashed.

"Deidara? You never mentioned her before…"

"Um, yeah, she's Naruto's younger sister…. Yep," she nodded violently

Itachi's eyebrows was raised in an awkward way as he drove the car," Okay…," he said," that's…surprising, I never knew Naruto-,"

"I didn't either! I met her today, she's really…..nice..?"

"That sounded like a question…,"

"Yeah! Because… she's…weird…but…funny?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No! I'm just… I don't know how to describe her…," she lied through her teeth, but Itachi wouldn't have to know about that either.

"Okay then…,"

The two sat in silence after that conversation finished.

Ten minutes passed and Sasuke was calmly bouncing in her chair listening to the music that was playing on the radio. Itachi stopped the car in front of the Uchiha estate.

"Oh god, I should've stayed over there," Sasuke said as she opened the car door and bent over to step out of the vehicle. She grabbed her school bag and stepped back a few steps, slamming the car door close. Itachi growled lowly and rolled down the window.

"Hey! Don't slam the door, this is a new car!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Sasuke started to walk over to the door while she took a hair band that was tightly embracing her wrist, bringing every black lock she could feel with her fingers and tying them in a high ponytail.

Itachi sighed and got out of the car as well, walking slowly behind his younger sister," Mother and Father's home, I suggest you say your greetings, Sasuke," Itachi called over and informed her, only getting the swat of her hands as she took out her own keys and unlocked it, swing the door opened. She sighed and mumbled something to herself as she looked up from the ground and found Mikoto standing in front of the door, her arms crossed with a stern look on her face.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto shrieked, making Itachi and Sasuke jerk and wince," where were you?" she was waiting for her to answer but only got ignored as Sasuke walked over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water," Sasuke! Answer me right now!"

Sasuke opened the fresh new bottle of water and took a long and big gulp of water and then closed the fridge door. She walked over to Itachi and Mikoto again but then went right passed them, stopping at the stairs," I called you yesterday night to say that I was staying at a friend's house,"

"And when did you get the idea that I would let you sleep over at a friend's house without my permission?" Mikoto's voice was raising by a bit and she was starting to get irritated.

"I don't know, I don't think I have to tell you anyway, since you and Father are almost never home anymore,"

"Don't talk to me like that, I am your mother and you have no right to keep something from me, tell me now or you're grounded,"

"You can ground me for all I care, and don't call yourself my mother, Mother was never like this before. What happened to her I wonder," Sasuke bit back again and then started to walk up the stairs.

"Sasuke! You do not talk to mother like that!" Itachi hissed.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke yelled," that's easy for you to say because you're always the favorite, if you don't want me in your life either, fine, I'll stay out," Sasuke shouted back, as she continued to stomp up the stairs.

"I didn't mean it that way, Sasuke, but you have no right to talk to Mother or Father like that!-" Itachi shouted to Sasuke but she slammed the door to her room and locked the door.

"That child, what's gotten into to her," Mikoto hissed and looked at Sasuke's pink streaked door.

"I'm sure it's just her rebellious age, Mother, why don't I make you some tea?-"

"That's unacceptable you were never like that, no Uchiha will ever be allowed to do that. Maybe she's not my daughter-,"

"Mother!" Itachi screamed cutting Mikoto off. Mikoto jerked and paused then looking at Itachi with wide eyes. Itachi looked away," I'm sorry, I'll go and take a shower, then I'll talk to Sasuke,"

"Alright, Itachi,"

**＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝ビーム****!**

"All they want is Itachi, I'm just a small pest to them," Sasuke mumbled to herself as she leaned over to bed to the nightstand and grabbed her ipod that was resting on top of it. She grabbed the earphones and inserted them into her ears.

She clicked the play button and she was finally relaxed. Classical music always soothed her whenever her parents were home, nothing was better than a little Mozart or Chopin.

"_I don't need them in my life if they don't need me...  
They never wanted me here in the first place, I was probably just an accident.  
Itachi was probably the best thing that happened to them, and I'm just a fly that wouldn't stop pestering them. Even Itachi think so, there's no room for me here…," _

Her eyes widened and she thought back to thirty minutes ago, when she was still back at Naruto's house. His lips were so soft and still moist with water, she felt so relaxed with him holding her like that, and that was the only time when she felt she was wanted there.

"Naruto…," she closed her eyes and fell on her pillow, burying her face into the cushion and gripping the sheets until her knuckles were white.

"_He's the only one who cares…,"_

* * *

**HAAAA that took a while to write! OnO e_e **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Stay in tune for more later! :DD**

**R.E.V.I.E.W!.F.A.V.O.R.I.T.E!.&.A.N.D.F.O.L.L.O.W! *heart* ;) **

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes! **


End file.
